crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Koala Kong
Koala Kong is a koala evolved by the Evolvo-Ray who appears in some Crash Bandicoot games. He is considered to be the original "Tiny Tiger" of Crash Bandicoot. History ''Crash Bandicoot'' Koala Kong's first appearance was in ''Crash Bandicoot''. He was the third boss and appeared at the end of the second island at a coal mine. He had 4 hit points and attacked Crash by throwing boulders at him. When fighting him, he threw 3 breakable boulders which Crash may destroy by spinning or choose to dodge them, and then another rock that Crash can spin right back at him, damaging Kong. However, mine carts can block the deflected rocks. TNT crates will drop down as the fight continues, and later on in the fight more than one TNT will appear at once. After the events of the game, Kong apparently became a movie star and has been trained to improve his diction. Crash Bash His next appearance was in Crash Bash, when he was playable for the first (and currently only) time. He was summoned by Uka Uka to participate in the tournament after four years of his Arctic treatment. His strengths and weaknesses were equal to Tiny's. Kong was Tiny's "evil side" counterpart, and with equal abilities. In Crate Crush Arenas, he was slow, but could toss boxes nearly halfway across the arena, and had stronger kicks. In Tank arenas, his shooting mines had shorter range than other players, but dealt more damage. Also like Tiny, Kong rode on top of Killer Whales in Splash Dash. Afterwards, he apparently started a talk show for those to stay in fit. Crash Twinsanity His latest appearance was a cameo in Crash Twinsanity, at Crash's "birthday party". He has an almost demonic face in this game. Crash does not fight him in this game. He barely moves during the scene, however, he makes a small muscle-flexing motion as soon as his right arm becomes visible, but then Ripper Roo jumps up and gets in the way of the camera for a couple of seconds. It is rumored that N. Gin brought him to work in the battle ship and he tries attacking Crash for revenge, but isn't seen. Then he sinks along with the ship and his current fate is unknown. It is unknown if he survives or not. Another cancelled idea was that he would be the conductor of a train called the Super Kong Express on his quest to find the treasure in the 10th Dimension. Crash and Cortex would land on the train and Kong starts to chase after them on the locomotive. Trivia * Real-life koalas' diets consist mainly of leaves from the Eucalyptus trees, of which almost no other animal can feed upon. The Crash Bash manual insinuates that Koala Kong is capable of eating entire Eucalyptus tree trunks. * Koala Kong, along with Doctor Nitrus Brio, Tawna, Komodo Moe and Baby T are the only known characters of the Crash universe before Crash Bash that were not playable characters in CTR. However, all of these characters, including Kong, make cameos in CTR's Scrapbook, unlocked by beating the game, or via cheat code. * Almost all of Kong's depictions and images show him grinning or baring his teeth, possibly to look intimidating; his 3D image in Crash Bash is the only exception, as he's seen merely smirking. * His appearances in Crash 1 and Crash Bash (both US and Japan) are similar to Blinky Bill. The only differences are that Blinky Bill has only gray ears, no light gray 5 o'clock shadow, no hair on his chest & only wore red overalls. * The spikes on his wrists were first seen in Crash Twinsanity. * Crash Bash was the only game in which Koala Kong had a voice. * In his Twinsanity model, he appears to be without pupils. However, this could just be programming error. * In a Twinsanity concept art piece (the go-fish image), he leans over to look at Pinstripe's cards, while the don and other players were looking at Cortex standing in the door, who had just thawed from the iceberg. * In the prototype version of Crash Bandicoot, Koala Kong had five hit points instead of four. Also, it was not possible for you to simply spin the boulder back at him as it didn't self-aim itself. * Like Pinstripe, Tiny, Ripper Roo, and even Crunch and Crash, he is based off a Marsupial found only in one continent: Australia. * Koala Kong is seemingly less intelligent than his successor Tiny Tiger, because he unlike Tiny, is incapable of speech. Gallery kongsketch.gif|Concept Art of Koala Kong 180px-CutExpressLevel.jpg|Level concept of a cut level featuring Kong Koalakongboss.png KoalaKong CrashBash.png Koala kong crash bash.jpg Koala kong crash bash 2.jpg Cb3 koala.jpg gvC41sf.png|Kong as he appears in Twinsanity. koalacrash1.png crash1koalakong.png KoalaKongWinsCrashBash.png|Koala Kong after beating Papu Papu. KoalaKongBearminator.png|Kong fighting the Bearminator. KoalaKongBBF.png|Kong fighting the Komodo Bros. KoalaKongBeatOxide.png|Kong after beating Oxide. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Evolved Category:Bosses Category:Crash Bash Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Mutants Category:Good Article Category:Enemies Category:Crash Bash Playable Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot bosses Category:Cortex's Henchmen Category:Uka Uka's Henchmen